


Swerve

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets pulled over with Derek bleeding in his passenger seat and has to keep Deputy Parrish from noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swerve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



Stiles looked up at the sight of the flashing lights reflecting in his rearview mirror and slammed his hand down on the side of the steering wheel. "Shit, shit, fuck, damn it!" He turned to glare at Derek, seated in the passenger seat. "Next time you get mad that your jacket gets ripped, how about not punching me while I'm driving!" Slowly, he pulled off on the side of the road, continuing to mutter curses under his breath. "Would you just work on not bleeding anymore? If the cop sees it, he'll want to follow us to the hospital and get you checked in and you know why that's a bad idea."

Holding his hand over the worst gash, Derek frowned. "I could just ask to see Scott's mom."

"No, you couldn't." Stiles held his hands up as he looked in his mirror again. "What is taking him so long? Anyway, you wouldn't be able to ask for Scott's mom because she's not on shift tonight which is why Scott wasn't there for taking that thing down which is why you got your ass handed to you in the first place."

"I did not have my ass handed to me. We killed it." Derek reached into the back of the Jeep and grabbed Stiles' hoodie, holding it against his abdomen where his shirt was ripped open the most. "Just distract the cop while you get your ticket. I'll pay it."

Stiles nodded and moved to put his window down, grabbing his license and registration as an afterthought. "Yeah, you'd better." He looked up as the cop finally approached, flashlight in hand, and smiled. "Evening, officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"You've got a tail light out and you swerved a little back there. Everything okay?" The beam of light from the flashlight was suddenly directed into the cab of the Jeep making Stiles jerk forward so that it was shining directly into his eyes. "Wait, aren't you Stiles?"

Grimacing as his eyes adjusted to the sudden lack of bright light as the flashlight was lowered, Stiles nodded. "Yeah. And now I can't see you well enough to know who you are."

"Parrish. Jordan Parrish." He laughed and leaned against the door. "You want to pop out and check that tail light? I know older vehicles like this sometimes have glitches. I'd hate to send you to the store for a new set of bulbs when something just worked its way loose."

Nodding, Stiles moved to open the door, sliding out rather close to Jordan and holding up his hands in apology. "Whoa, dude. Sorry. Still a little hard to see."

"Here," Jordan said, grabbing one of Stiles' hands. "Just follow me back here. I'll catch you if you fall."

Derek did his best not to growl, but Stiles still jerked his head back to look at him, glaring. "Yeah, thanks. So, how's everything going down at the station? Is my dad being a hardass?"

Slowly leading Stiles forward, Jordan shook his head. "No. Everyone likes your dad. He's a good guy. Shared around the cookies you brought in last week, too."

"Seriously?" Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. "They were oatmeal, banana, flax and chia seed. Like, actually good for him and tasted pretty decent. He said he ate them all and that's why he didn't eat dinner at home that night. I'm going to kill him before he can do it to himself, I swear."

Jordan laughed and showed Stiles where his light was out. "Here you go. Need any help getting to it?"

Stiles jerked his hand from the officer's and dug into his pocket. "Nah. Just need to grab my multitool here and shove in the right bit and those hex screws come right out."

"Great. So, um, your friend in the Jeep with you... Just a friend?" Jordan slid his thumbs into his pockets, relaxing as he spoke.

His heartbeat rising just enough for Derek to turn to look at him, Stiles shook his head and continued to check his tail light. "Friend. Yeah. Derek's just a friend. We were hiking." He paused to look up at the darkened sky. "We got a little lost and it took a while to get back."

"As long as you weren't attacked by mountain lions, I guess it's okay." Jordan nodded toward the tail light. "Do you need a new bulb?"

Twisting the bulb in place, Stiles got to have a second moment of his eyes not reacting well to sudden blinding light. "Ah, fuck! Nope. No bulb. Must've just wiggled loose when we were driving to the- to the hiking trail entrance!"

Jordan gripped Stiles' wrist and took the multitool and hex screws from his hand. "You relax and I'll put this back on." He worked on it slowly, looking up at Stiles and smiling every few seconds. "So, now that you've graduated, do you plan on coming to work at the station for your dad?"

"Ha. Me? My organization is like a Pollock painting. You can find stuff in it, but who knows where." He laughed at the idea. "I'm headed to Berkeley in the fall, I think. I got in, anyway. Bang out a four year degree in three and then... who knows? We'll see where I'm needed."

Tightening the last screw, Jordan handed the multitool back to Stiles. "Like Batman." He reached into his pocket suddenly, pulling out a pen and a small notepad, jotting something down and ripping off the page. He pushed it into Stiles' hand and smiled. "You've got all of summer ahead of you. If you want to talk, or to grab a milkshake, or just... whatever. Give me a call." He smiled softly. "And tell your friend to stop making you swerve."

"Totally already did, man," Stiles said, giving Jordan a quick wave as he made his way back to the driver's seat. "Thanks," he called out just before shutting the door.

Derek was looking straight forward out the window. "I'm in your Jeep bleeding out and you're flirting with the cop. Great."

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Wait, what? First of all, you were healing. If you'd been bleeding out, I would have taken you to Deaton. And I was not flirting! I think I would know if I was."

Giving Stiles a petulant look, Derek huffed out a breath. "He certainly seemed to think it was flirting since he was flirting right back."

"Yeah, okay." Stiles started up the Jeep and put it into drive. "I really doubt a hot older guy would be waiting for me to graduate high school just to ask me out."

"You'd be surprised," Derek said suddenly, then pressed his lips tightly together.

Stiles pulled back over onto the side of the road. "Dude, seriously?" Stiles laughed. "So, you're jealous that he got to me first?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, looking a little ridiculous where a flap of the jacket fell back to reveal his bare arm. "You're the one always complaining about not having options. Well, now you have two."

Pulling the piece of paper with Jordan's number on it from his pocket, Stiles crumpled it into a ball and dropped it into the center console. "Nope. Turns out, the hot older guy I was hoping was waiting for me to be eighteen was just waiting for my graduation instead."

"I can't believe I like you." Derek leaned his head back and groaned. "Can we just head back to my place?"

Stiles snorted. "Dude, that has such a different connotation now, but I'm all for it. Unless, uh, you want to make out a little right now?" He looked at Derek's stomach. "You are all healed now, right?"

Derek answered by grabbing Stiles by the front of his shirt and pulling him closer, pressing his lips roughly against Stiles'. Stiles grunted with the impact, but quickly moved with the kiss, his head tilting so that his lips could part and work against Derek's. His own hands moved to slide against Derek's biceps, trying to hold himself up despite having to press his knee awkwardly against the gear shift.

When Derek moaned softly, Stiles pulled away from the kiss and moved to kiss Derek's neck, sucking hard at the tendon along the side and letting his tongue soothe the ache as the bruise disappeared under his lips. "You should probably be careful about where you give me hickeys since mine won't heal," he whispered, breath hot against Derek's ear.

Pushing aside the neck of Stiles' shirt, Derek pressed his own mouth against Stiles' collarbone, laving gently with his tongue, then letting the stubble on his chin rub against it, drawing a gasp from Stiles. A moment later, he pressed his mouth against Stiles' skin and bit his shoulder, sucking a bruise into place until Stiles hissed. He kissed the same spot and then pulled back to look at Stiles, his eyes wild. "My place?"

Stiles licked his lips and nodded, his own gaze a little fuzzy. "So, the stubble. I always thought that would be a little weird."

"You didn't like it?" Derek brought his hand up to rub against his chin.

"Dude, not what I said at all. I just hope it feels that good everywhere." Stiles grinned, thumbs beating a rhythm against the steering wheel as he drove. 

Derek smirked and let himself relax. "Guess we'll have to find out together."

Stiles laughed. "I am suddenly so glad Scott couldn't come. Very, very glad."


End file.
